Por Athena
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Muitas vidas seriam desperdiçadas naquela noite, Argol sabia, e era sua missão e a missão de todos os Cavaleiros de Prata não deixar com que a vida tão preciosa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze estivesse naquelas contas. [Cena da Saga de Hades reescrita]


N.A.: Finalmente postando a fic!

Essa fic aqui foi escrita para o Concurso Cloth Myth do fórum AXIA (endereço disponível no meu profile, como From Ruins to Art), cuja proposta era reescrever uma cena da Saga de Hades. Ganhou o terceiro lugar entre sete, então estou feliz, hehehe. Personagens principais: Argol de Perseu, Capella de Auriga e Dante de Cérbero.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Proteja os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Argol. Confiamos em você."

As palavras de Saga pesavam na cabeça de Argol e cada passo era difícil.

Uma Guerra Santa começava, ele pensou, e numa Guerra Santa não há espaço para fracos. Especialmente entre os Cavaleiros de Prata, tão humilhados em outras batalhas. Especialmente quando muitos iriam morrer.

— Está tudo bem, Argol? — perguntou Dante.

Dante tinha a voz lenta e cheia de uma angústia velada quando pôs uma das mãos nos ombros de Argol. Atrás deles, Capella parou também, o rosto carregado de apreensão.

— Está — Argol disse, forçando um sorriso.

Ele estava comandando Dante e Capella, e um Comandante não pode ser fraco. Um Comandante tem que ser forte para que seu exército também o possa ser.

Eles caminhavam para Rozan, para deter Shiryu de Dragão e impedi-lo de ir ao Santuário.

Impedi-lo de tomar parte naquela Guerra que se iniciava e impedi-lo de perder a vida. Essas tinham sido as ordens de Saga.

"Não deixe com que percebam que somos fiéis a Athena! Em hipótese alguma, entendeu? É por Athena que assumimos essa vergonha, e sob essa vergonha permaneceremos até o fim!"

Argol sabia que, se Saga tivesse chance, não permitiria a morte de ninguém, mas sabia também que não havia qualquer chance dos Cavaleiros de Ouro vivos permitirem a passagem de espíritos renegados a serviço de Hades. Sabia que a farsa, a ilusória intenção de matar Athena, perduraria independente de quem morresse, até que Athena estivesse longe de Hades.

Muitas vidas seriam desperdiçadas naquela noite, Argol sabia, e era sua missão e a missão de todos os Cavaleiros de Prata não deixar com que a vida tão preciosa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze estivesse naquelas contas.

— Estamos chegando — comentou Capella, e Argol quase abençoou sua voz áspera por romper o silêncio.

— É, estamos — confirmou.

— Argol… Entre nós, você foi o único que enfrentou Shiryu de Dragão — disse Dante. — Eu e Capella enfrentamos os irmãos Ikki e Shun.

Capella se arrepiou. A lembrança de sua derrota ainda lhe era aterrorizante.

— Como você conhece a técnica do cavaleiro, quero saber: como ele é? O que nos espera?

Houve apenas um instante de silêncio.

— Shiryu de Dragão foi um dos mais honrados e corajosos cavaleiros que eu já tive a oportunidade de encontrar.

Argol não disse mais, e nem Capella e Dante esperavam por isso. Cientes do que talvez já soubessem desde o instante que a vida tocara seus corpos novamente, sorriram, e prosseguiram na difícil caminhada.

Pararam perto da cachoeira, sentindo a força animalesca da água umedecer suas armaduras — tingidas com as cores da vergonha —, e Argol resolveu repassar as instruções:

— Lembrem-se: a intenção é deixar Shiryu de Dragão ferido o suficiente para que não possa ir lutar contra Hades. Não machuquem a garota e o Mestre Ancião de Libra, a menos que seja _extremamente_ necessário. Não matem, e não deixem transparecer que não estamos sob as ordens do deus do Mundo dos Mortos. Lembrem-se que os Cavaleiros de Ouro confiam em nós, e que a missão deles é muito mais dolorosa que a nossa; lembrem-se que é por Athena que estamos manchados com o cosmo maligno de Hades. Sob hipótese alguma, deixem de fingir que lutam por Hades!

— E após a missão ser concluída?

— Voltaremos à Grécia para auxiliar os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Dante e Capella se entreolharam; depois olharam para Argol e sorriram.

— Por Athena — disse Dante, e sua voz era cheia da calma serena de quem sabe o porquê da vida.

— Por Athena — repetiu Capella, e havia um entusiasmo escondido, de quem luta por uma causa que acredita.

Argol olhou para o semblante dos dois e teve que segurar as lágrimas que lhe surgiram no canto dos olhos.

— Por Athena.

Desceram a encosta.

O Mestre Ancião de Libra não estava sentado em seu habitual lugar de observação. Havia apenas a garota que ele criava, aos prantos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Argol mal distinguia o barulho da cachoeira dos soluços dela.

A moça ergueu os olhos e sufocou um grito ao ver os três homens parados ali.

— Calma, menina — Argol disse. — Não queremos te fazer mal, nem a você nem ao Cavaleiro de Libra. Onde está Shiryu de Dragão?

— Estou aqui.

Uma outra voz se juntou às anteriores, e, por trás deles, surgiu o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão.

Argol deteve-se por alguns minutos em examinar as faixas que encobriam seus olhos cegados, amaldiçoando-se internamente. Como Dragão poderia estar cego _novamente?! _Seu escudo era inútil naquela situação, diabos!

— Shunrei, venha para cá — pediu Shiryu, e a menina não hesitou, indo atrás dele aos tropeços e se abraçando ao seu peito largo.

— Shiryu, eles apareceram do nada, eu…

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Shunrei — Dragão disse carinhosamente. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Capella olhou para Dante e os dois olharam para Argol. Sim, pensou Argol, tudo ficaria bem. Tudo ficaria bem desde que eles cumprissem o prometido.

A voz de Saga não saía de sua cabeça.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou Shiryu, colocando-se em frente à garota em atitude protetora.

— Não consegue reconhecer os cosmos, Dragão? — perguntou Argol, tentando impor desdém à sua fala. — Não consegue mais ver os seus adversários?

A surpresa contraiu as feições do Cavaleiro.

— Argol de Perseu? Você está morto!

— Hades nos deu uma nova vida, Dragão. A mim, a Dante de Cérbero e a Capella de Auriga.

— Hades?

— Sim, Hades… Há um novo mestre agora, Dragão! E quem não obedecer suas ordens vai se arrepender!

As ordens de Hades…

As ordens de Saga…

— Prepare-se para a luta! — gritou Dante de Cérbero, sempre o mais pronto a atacar, sempre o mais impulsivo. — _Maça do Inferno!_

Shiryu poderia ter se desviado. Sim, poderia. Porém, Argol percebeu, se evitasse o golpe, ele acabaria atingindo a menina.

O segundo que ele usou para afastar a garota de si lhe custou caro.

A maça de Dante atingiu Dragão nas costelas, impulsionando-o em direção à cascata de Rozan. Seus pés não encontraram onde se equilibrar e ele caiu junto com as águas.

— Shiryu! — gritou a garota.

Parecia querer ir atrás do Cavaleiro, mas Argol segurou os braços dela com força, ouvindo-a gritar.

— Dante! — exclamou Capella, os olhos injetados de angústia.

— Droga! — gritou o italiano.

— Calma — sussurrou Argol. — Ele vai voltar.

Ele iria voltar.

Com uma grande explosão de cosmo que jogou água para todos os lados, Shiryu de Dragão levantou-se da cachoeira, as roupas molhadas, os cabelos encharcados e uma raiva feroz no cosmo.

— Por que estão vestindo as cores de Hades? Não sabem vocês que a missão de um Cavaleiro de Athena dura por toda a sua vida e as vidas posteriores? Como ousam trair Athena?

— Fazemos o que é melhor para nós — disse Argol sem hesitar, soltando a garota. — Athena… Sabe como é a realidade no outro mundo para os pecadores, Dragão? Muito pior que imagina!

— Realidade nenhuma, lembrança nenhuma, é motivo para trair Athena!

— Fácil falar!

A garganta do cavaleiro doía.

— _Ataque do Disco! _— gritou Capella, vendo que Argol estava incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa.

Seus discos cortantes quase atingiram Shiryu, que saltou para evitá-los.

— Recebam a ira do Dragão!!!! _Cólera do Dragão!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Argol tentou evitar o golpe; foi atingido em cheio no peito e voou para trás, se segurando na beirada do rochedo para não cair.

— ARGOL!!! — gritaram Dante e Capella.

— Estou bem! — ele respondeu, tentando se erguer, conseguindo finalmente visualizar os outros dois. — Lembrem da missão que recebemos!

Os olhos da dupla brilharam.

Dante olhou para Capella e sorriu. Capella sorriu também. Argol sentiu o fundo de seu estômago despencar.

— Juntos, Capella?

— Juntos, Dante.

Pois sempre estariam juntos. Eram companheiros. Sempre tinham sido e o seriam para sempre.

Argol sabia o que queriam dizer aqueles olhares e não podia permitir.

— Não! NÃO!

Eles estavam tranqüilos. Faziam aquilo por Athena.

Avançaram ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos cintilando de maneira estranha, frouxos sorrisos em seus lábios — os últimos sorrisos.

— _Maça do Inferno!_

— _Ataque do Disco!_

— Queime, cosmo!!!! _Cólera do Dragão!!!!_

Dante e Capella foram atingidos pelo golpe.

Eles voaram pelo ar. Seus corpos descreveram uma curva graciosa por cima das pedras e caíram. Caíram, apenas.

Caíram para nunca mais tornarem a se erguer.

O sangue dos Cavaleiros de Prata manchou a água de Rozan.

— DANTE! CAPELLA!

Talvez fosse por isso que tivesse sido difícil segurar as lágrimas naquela hora.

De alguma forma, Argol já sabia. Desde o instante em que Capella e Dante pediram para acompanhá-lo.

Já sabia que jamais iriam voltar.

A dor trancou sua garganta completamente, enquanto, com uma manobra audaciosa, voltava para cima do rochedo.

— Seus companheiros se foram, Argol de Perseu — disse Shiryu. — Se foram por continuarem defendendo Hades. Quer mesmo essa vergonha?

— É tudo o que eu mais desejo.

Shiryu suspirou.

— Certo. Que assim seja.

Argol estava confiante. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

— _Górgona Demoníaca!!!!_

— _Dragão Nascente!!!_

O ataque de Argol se desvaneceu com a explosão de cosmo arrebatadora e poderosa. Ele foi atirado pelo ar com aquela força, sentindo todo o seu corpo se sacudir.

Caiu e seu corpo se arrastou pelo rochedo.

A vida deixava seu corpo.

Argol sabia que isso aconteceria.

Argol sabia que Shiryu jamais deixaria de lutar por Athena, como ele mesmo se recusara a acreditar que o Grande Mestre estava errado. Argol sabia que seu cosmo seria imenso demais para ser suplantado.

Desde o início, aquela era uma missão perdida. E a vida deles também.

Pensou em Saga lhe pedindo para proteger os Cavaleiros de Bronze e suspirou.

— Perdão… perdão, Athena.

Shiryu de Dragão se aproximava de seu corpo agonizante. Ele era um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Athena.

— Está se arrependendo, Argol?

"Não deixe com que percebam que somos fiéis a Athena! Em hipótese alguma, entendeu? É por Athena que assumimos essa vergonha, e sob essa vergonha permaneceremos até o fim!"

— Jamais me arrependerei, Dragão.

Argol de Perseu fechou os olhos. A imagem de Athena lhe queimava as pálpebras.

Sentiu quando Shiryu de Dragão ergueu um dos potentes braços.

"_Por Athena."_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


End file.
